Hatake Kakashi y la pubertad
by eminahinata
Summary: Toda la generación de Kakashi fue testigo del momento en que la pubertad por fin golpeo al joven Alfa. AU. Omegaverse. Humor.


**Título:** Hatake Kakashi y la pubertad

 **Autora:** eminahinata

 **Fandom:** Naruto

 **Palabras:** 830

 **Pareja/Personajes:** Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito; Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina; Nohara Rin; Uzumaki Naruto; Maito Gai; Sarutobi Asuma; Yuuhi Kurenai; Mitarashi Anko; Shiranui Genma; Namiashi Raido; Morino Ibiki; etc.

 **Resumen:** Toda la generación de Kakashi fue testigo del momento en que la pubertad por fin golpeo al joven Alfa. AU. Omegaverse. Humor.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Otra vez aquí, sin beta, escribiendo un poco más sobre mis gordos. Hace falta más historias de esta pareja en español, ¡incluso en ingles siento que hay pocas! En fin.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un Universo Alternativo donde la Misión del Puente Kannabi si sucedió, pero Obito no fue aplastado por una roca y regresaron a Konoha en su mayoría sanos. No tiene relación con mi otra historia, por las dudas, pero sigo manteniendo la diferencia de edad entre Kakashi y Obito (y Rin) de un año y meses. Obito ya tiene 14 años, pronto a cumplir los 15 en cinco meses (10 de febrero), y Kakashi tiene 13 años cumplidos el 15 de Septiembre. Las edades me confunden, pero bah.

* * *

 **Hatake Kakashi y la pubertad**

* * *

Toda la generación de Kakashi fue testigo del momento en que la pubertad por fin golpeo al joven Alfa. Y ellos se encargarían de recordárselo durante toda la vida.

La cosa es que todos se reunirían a comer, festejando que la mayoría llego a los 15 años de vida (un gran logro en tiempos de guerra), siendo Kakashi el único de trece en el grupo y completamente aburrido de la vida. Obito llegaba tarde, como era costumbre, y fue Genma quien vio el momento en que su compañero Omega corría hacia ellos, luciendo absolutamente adorable (y si, Genma no era ciego, pero él apreciaba mucho su cabeza sobre sus hombros, muchas gracias), deteniéndose cuando vio como una civil embarazada dejaba caer accidentalmente su bolsa de compras.

Obito se detuvo (típico de él) y pronto se dispuso a ayudar a la civil, sonriendo ampliamente y desestimando las palabras avergonzadas y de agradecimiento de la mujer. Rin volteó a ver y sonrió (¡su mejor amigo era tan adorable!), lo que llamo la atención de Kakashi y siguió la vista justo en el momento en que Obito se inclinaba, dejando a la vista de cualquiera su trasero… muy bien formado.

Raido lamentaba no tener una cámara con él cuando vio como Kakashi dejaba caer la boca, visible aun con su máscara, conmocionado y como sus orejas empezaban a teñirse de un rosado bastante furioso. Asuma se atraganto con su bebida y Kurenai soltó un suspiro exasperada.

Anko dejó escapar un silbido malicioso y Rin rodo los ojos, un poco ofendida en nombre de su amigo, compartiendo miradas de exasperación con Kurenai cuando el resto del grupo no apartaba los ojos del único Omega en su generación.

—¡Hola, chicos! —llegó corriendo Obito, siempre sonriendo, sin percatarse de las miradas divertidas de sus compañeros— ¡Lo siento por llegar tarde, verán-!

—Está bien, Obito —sonrió Rin, palmeando el lugar vacío a la derecha de ella y mandando miradas de advertencias a todos. Incluso Gai aparto los ojos avergonzado—. Todavía no hemos ordenado de comer, pero te he apartado un poco de limonada.

—¡Gracias, Rin, eres la mejor! —sonrió el joven Uchiha, tomando asiento y bebiendo de su vaso rápidamente.

Ibiki carraspeó, logrando que todos salieran de su aturdimiento y regresaran a sus conversaciones, sintiendo como el sudor corría por sus cuellos cuando el chakra de Rin se elevó un poco como advertencia. Todos habían asumido que el mayor obstáculo para los Alfas y Betas que quisieran cortejar al joven Uchiha sería el mismísimo Cuarto Hokage (quien era bien conocido por amenazar con sonrisas a todo aquel que mirara de _mal forma_ a su encantador alumno), pero resulta ser que la Jinchuriki de las Tres Colas era la mayor amenaza y ellos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para no comentar.

Gai sintió un poco de pena por su Eterno Rival cuando lo vio moverse incómodo en su lugar, todavía con las orejas rosadas y los ojos tercamente en la mesa. A partir de ahora todo sería más difícil para su joven rival, porque la pubertad no perdona a nadie y Gai estaba preparado para darle su apoyo y la fuerza de la juventud, ¡oh, Eterno Rival, has crecido al fin!

—¡Bakashi! ¡Estas todo rojo! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has enfermado?

Anko rio escandalosamente cuando Obito se inclinó hacia atrás para observar a su compañero, colocando esa expresión tan linda de confusión y viendo con grandes y brillantes ojos al Hatake, haciendo que la camiseta negra que usaba se moviera un poco y dejara al descubierto su hombro izquierdo, justo en el momento en que una nube dejo de tapar el sol e iluminó directamente al Uchiha, dándole ese aspecto angelical que hacia babear a cualquiera.

Asuma suspiró cuando el otro Alfa se quedaba en silencio (su cerebro probablemente volviéndose mantequilla) y segundos después huyendo como si el fuego quemara sus pies, dejando a un Obito con la boca abierta y casi cayendo de su lugar sino fuera porque Rin sostuvo su brazo para enderezarlo.

Un momento después Obito se puso de pie, preocupado, y persiguió a su compañero de equipo, gritando su nombre con alarma. La otra integrante del Equipo Minato apoyo los codos en la mesa y escondió su rostro en las manos, suspirando con todo el cuerpo.

Lo que le faltaba.

Idiotas.

(Años después, Rin se vengaría de Kakashi contándole esta historia en particular a su Equipo Genin, para la consternación de éste y la gran diversión del resto de su generación. Naruto y Kushina lo repetirían durante _meses_ en las cenas de los sábados, mientras Obito miraría un poco avergonzado a su marido cuando ayudaba a su hija más pequeña con los alimentos).

No quería imaginar cuando llegara el momento en que Kakashi se armara, por fin, de valor para invitar a salir a su compañero, porque Obito nunca, nunca se daría cuenta de los sentimientos del otro hasta ese momento y ella sabía que sería muy doloroso de ver.

—Idiotas.

Anko terminó rodando por el suelo de la risa.


End file.
